Indigo Sky: Book One
by Marissa Angelique
Summary: Renesmee is growing up and her feelings for Jacob are finally awakening. But now, people from her past are coming back to haunt her. How will the Cullens deal with it all, how can they survive the inevitable war?
1. Bonfires and News

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach. -Elizabeth Barrett Browning "How Do I Love Thee?"

Prologue:

I watched as the monsters came into the clearing; their red eyes never leaving me. The horrible feeling of deja vu creeping up on me made me sick to my stomach.

This has happened before. I know i've been here before, and the worst possible thing has begun to occur. It's happening again; everything i've ever feared has come back to haunt me.

I watched as they moved almost in slow motion, their angelic faces never flickering to any sort of emotion except that of indiffernce. Only one evil smirk was looking our way, and the angels red eyes were boring into mine.

This was it. It was happening.

They've come to kill. My family, my friends, _my _Jacob.

My world was crashing down, the earth was spinning. The ground beneath my feet began to tumble down.

Fear, an emotion of weakness. Vulnerability creeped its way into my heart and I couldn't help but feel as if this was the end.

This was it.

Chapter 1

**Bonfire's & News**

The sky in Forks, Washington was the same as usual; incredibly gray and dull. Seeing as it was the start of winter, I wasn't very surprised. Snow fell gently to the ground, and the cold air went ignored by me and practically everyone else in my family.

I looked away from the window and towards the fireplace where my family was gathered. I skipped merily towards them and took a seat next to my aunt Rose on the couch who wrapped her cold arm around me; her cold skin not bothering me in the slightest.

"Renesmee, why don't you call Jacob. He's been trying to reach you," my mother said, using my full name. Out of everyone, only her and Aunt Rose chose to use my full name. My mother because she didn't like how my nickname might have referred to the Loch Ness Monster, and Aunt Rosalie because she despised the person who grace me with my nickname.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I reached into my pocket for my cell phone which was oh so conveniently turned off, I was wondering why it hadn't gone off. I looked at my father who had an innocent look on his face, and rolled my eyes. My father wasn't with nor against the idea of Jacob spending too much time with me, but he accepted the fact that I loved Jacob but that didn't mean he didn't try to bug me every once in a while about it.

I walked out of the room all the while turning on my phone. The screen showed that I had multiple missed calls and unread text messages. I dialed Jacob's number and waited for him to answer, pressing the phone to my ear.

_"Hello? Renesmee?" _Jacob's tired, yet frantic voice said.

I smiled to myself, Jacob was always one to over-react especially when it came to me. At times I loved the fact that he was protective but other times, not so much.

"Hey Jake, did I wake you?" I asked, glancing at the watch on my wrist that Grandpa Carlisle gave to me for my fifth birthday. It was half past noon, and usually Jacob slept way past that. I tried lecturing him on his sleeping habits and getting him to sleep earlier but it was like telling time to stop, it just never happened; what with his patrols and late meetings. Not to mention the job that occupied a lot of his time.

It felt like almost an eternity since I had seen Jacob, everyone was keeping him away from me, well maybe not coherently but it sure felt that way. For some reason, whenever Jacob was apart from me for a certain amount of time I felt like something was missing, like another half of me was gone. I never mentioned this feeling, but it did bother me some.

I hadn't seen Jacob since the day before and already I was missing him like crazy. It was rare these days that he had a day off but I missed him dearly. I tried to get him to ask my Aunt Alice to help him invest, especially since with patrols and everything his energy was running on low; but him and his pride wouldn't allow it.

_"Yeah, but it's fine. You know you can call me whenever, and by the way I've been trying to reach you all night do you know how worried i've been?" _He rambled.

I giggled slightly and rolled my eyes. He was definitely over reacting.

"Sorry, I guess my dad turned off my phone in the middle of the night. I didn't even realize it was off." I said.

_"Of course he did, well anyway, I was wondering if you would want to go to the bonfire tonight, the guys want to see you." _

Sometimes I wondered why he even bothered asking me anymore since he already knew I would say yes, no matter what. Well, I would say yes but of course I would have to get parental permission first.

I loved going down to La Push and seeing everyone especially the pack. They were like the big brothers I never had, always joking with me and playing around. Even Leah was growing a bit fond of me. Plus, the legends that were told always fasinated me and held my attention. I found the Quiluete culture to be amazing, the more I knew about it, the more I loved it.

"I would love to; let me just ask my dad, okay?" I told him.

_"Sure, sure." _

I smiled once more and listened for my father's voice that I knew was coming soon. He always kept tabs on my mind and listened in on my conversations with Jacob. Bless him.

"Yes you can go, just be back earlier than last time or I swear I will go and get you myself." My father said from the other room.

"I can go, what time were you planning on picking me up?" I asked him.

_"I'll be there by six-thirty, be ready. Oh and Nessie?" _He asked.

"Hmm?"

_"From now on make sure your phone stays on." _

I grinned, "Sure, sure,"

He chuckled, _"I love you, Ness. See you soon."_

"Alright Jake, love you too." I told him before hanging up.

I walked back into the living room and took a seat once again by aunt Rose. I looked at my mom who smiled at me along with everyone else.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against my Aunt's shoulder.

Everyone was acting so strange lately, of course I didn't think much of it though. What was more strange than vampires? The whole idea of it was so absurd and I'm sure that was the main reason why our existence was still a secret. To think that blood sucking immortals existed; ludicrous, impossible. Genious if you ask me.

I was listening to Uncle Emmett joke on my father when Aunt Alice appeared in front of me with a huge grin on her face. And that grin only meant one thing; clothes.

I smiled back up at her and took her hand when she offered it to me. You see, unlike my mother, I was very fond of clothes and fashion. Probably because Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice always used me as sort of a barbie doll, not that I cared. It was perfectly fine with me. My mother on the otherhand didn't wear dresses in fact she refused to wear anything silk. This of course didn't go well with my aunt and my mother had to promise my aunt that on special occasions she was allowed to dress my mom in anway she pleased.

Which is why on any occasion, no matter how ridiculous, my mother wore dresses that looked dazzling on her. She disagreed as usual. My father didn't seem to mind though, and neither did I. I loved seeing my mom in dresses, they amplfied her already impossible beauty.

Aunt Alice led me upstairs and into her room where she had enough clothes to fill three closets. I sat down on her bed while she went to rummage through her color coded clothes, looking for something I could wear on such a dreary night.

She came back with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a long sleeved, loose fitting, lilac colored shirt. She laid them beside me and went and brought out a pair of black Uggs.

"I wish it weren't so cold outside, I would put you in a sundress that I just bought. It would go perfect with your skin." She explained to me, messing with the ringlets that fell to my waist.

It's not that the cold bothered me, my body temperature was higher than that of a humans but since it would look weird with me going to a bonfire when it was so cold outside in a sundress I thought it would be best to dress warmly, even though my body temperature kept me warm even in the coldest enviorments. Imagine, walking around in Alaska in a tank top and not being bothered at all by the cold, crisp air. Yeah, you get a few weird looks. The Denali's had to explain to me that it didn't look right to a human, and they made me put on a jacket. This was when I was at the physcial age of a ten year old, and it's not like I knew any better considering the only humans I had ever been around were Grandpa Charlie, and Sue.

I didn't exactly know the "norms" for humans. My father has explained them to me multiple times, and I understand them somewhat but hey, you can't really try to be something your not right? Well I suppose you could try, but you would probably end up making a fool of yourself.

Anyway, the bonfires that the pack usually held were basically what I would call family events. That was what the pack was to me, they were my other family. Jacob told me quite a few times that they loved me because he did. Of course, I knew that was true. They usually take to the ones that the other members of the pack loves.

I went downstairs, with Aunt Alice trailing behind me, seeing as I had a couple of hours to kill until Jake came to pick me up.

By that time I noticed that a couple members of my family were missing, I turned to my Aunt who smiled at me and skipped to where Uncle Jazz was sitting, placing herself happily unto his lap. I smiled at the two of them and walked to the place where I had been sitting earlier.

"Where are my parents?" I asked Uncle Jazz, who was watching Aunt Alice, the love in his eyes so intense I felt the need to turn away.

"They went to the cottage, to... er, clean." He said.

I raised my eyebrow, and cracked a smile. It was still amusing to me that my family was so uncomfortable talking about such a subject with me. What wasn't amusing was the unwanted double meaning. Maybe it would have been different if it were anyone but my parents, I mean, ick. Who would want to think of their parents in that way. Of course, my innocent little ears had to be concealed of such awful things.

My family, no matter how much I adored them, tended to be a bit overprotective; not to mention annoying. Technically I was only six years old, but I had the physical appearance of a sixteen year old and the mental age of a twenty year old. I knew things, whether they wanted me to know about them or not.

"Oh... um, okay. How about Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Em?" I asked.

Uncle Jazz grimaced and I wrinkled my nose. "Jeez..." I said.

Both my aunt and uncle laughed at my expression and I got off the couch to find something to do.

My half human part didn't allow me to sit around for too long, since I got fidgety or got utterly bored, so I had to occupy doing something productive, or somewhat productive. Which is why I found myself in the kitchen with Grandma Esme, helping her polish her silverware; talk about boredom.

"Special plans with Jacob tonight?" She asked, a hint of something in her voice. I don't know why I blushed, probably because of the accusation in her tone.

"Yeah, the pack is having a bonfire." I told her.

She smiled at me, and went back to polishing the silverware.

After she was done, she offered me food which I accepted since I couldn't say no to my grandma. She was just too... sweet, and I'd hate to deny her the chance to cook. She loved taking care of others, and I loved that about her. She had such great maternal instincts and it made it impossible for anyone to hate her.

I was sitting down at the table eating when warm hands covered my eyes, leaving me unable to see anything.

"Guess who." The lovely voice said.

I grinned at the husky voice and turned around wrapping my arms around my best friend. He lifted me up and spun me around in his arms, kissing my forehead and then setting me down.

"So Ness, ready to go?" He asked. I looked at the time and realized that it was six-twenty. My eyes widened and I darted upstairs and got dressed in record time. I was in front of Jacob again within three minutes.

He was trying to contain his laughter and I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I dragged him outside to his car. I got in and buckled up since Jake was beyond paranoid and didn't want to take any chances, which if you ask me was crazy considering the fact my skin was practically impossible to pierce.

"How was your day?" he asked me, while taking his eyes off the road. He's lucky he has shapeshifter instincts otherwise he would have probably wrecked his car a long time ago.

"Boring," I said, wrinkling my nose, a habit that has become hard to break.

Jacob grinned and reached over to ruffle my hair to which I rolled my eyes; again, another very bad habit.

"Miss your old buddy Jake?" He said, teasing.

I shrugged my shoulders, teasing him back. "Not really." I said, keeping a straight face; well trying to anyway.

I smiled as his face fell and couldn't hold it in anymore. I bursted out laughing causing Jake to look at me as if I had gone insane.

"I'm kidding, of course I missed you! This had to be the most boring day of my life." I said, which was probably true. This was like the only day I had not done something that was remotely fun.

"Well don't worry, because your day is about to get a whole lot better." He promised, and I knew that. It was never a boring day with the pack.

When we arrived at the bonfire the pack and elders were already gathered around it. Billy was sitting where everyone was able to see him, the light of the fire casting a very eery glow onto his face.

Jacob took my hand and sat me down on a nearby log. I giggled when he winked at me and went off the grab a plate stacked high with food, where most of the pack members were.

"Hey Nessie," A familiar, friendly voice greeted me. I turned to see Seth, who who had a hotdog still sticking out of his mouth, I giggled and shook my head. Seth had to be the most goofiest member of the pack. And the most innocent. I swear that boy was clueless, which made him all the more adorable.

"Hey Seth, enjoying yourself I see." I smiled.

He grinned his wide grin, his white teeth an amazing contrast against his russett skin.

"You have no idea, the legends never get old. Well not exactly legends, as you know. Since they're true, take imprin-" He began but was cut off when Jacob smacked him upside the head. Seth let out a yelp and rubbed his head, he looked up at Jake and glared. I ignored the sentence Seth didn't get to finish seeing that Jake had decided it wasn't appropriate. (Insert eye roll here)

"You could've just told me to shut up." Seth grumbled.

"Well you could've kept your big mouth shut, now move." Jake told him. Seth got up and scrambled away, deciding to sit next to Leah instead.

Leah, wasn't exactly my best friend but she was friendly with me. Jake said she tolerated me but I knew a small part of her enjoyed me to some extent.

"Aww, that was mean Jake. That was just Seth being Seth." I told him.

"No that was just Seth being stupid."

"Hey, I heard that!" Seth called from his seat next to Leah.

"Good." Jake told him. Before Seth could respond, and trust me, he was going to; Billy cleared his throat and everyone's attention went to him.

My eyes never left Billy as he told the legends one by one. His deep voice could keep anyone entranced. You could hear different emotions run through his voice as he told the legend of the third wife, and Taha-Aki. His voice boomed with power, and with such pride it was hard to ignore. The noise of the waves as they crashed against the shoreline seemed to add dramatic effect to the stories, and not one person spoke while Billy told of the culture.

When he was done, everyone cheered and I leaned against Jacob who wrapped his warm arm around me, while using the other arm to stuff his face.

Billy wheeled up to us and smiled, I smiled back and got up to hug him.

"Nessie, still beautiful as ever." He told me, causing me to blush.

"Thanks Billy, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever." I told him, which was true.

Over the years, I have grown super close to Billy. He was one of my most favorite people, always telling me old Quileute legends whenever I was over his house, or funny fishing stories of Grandpa Charlie, the funny part of the stories seems to come amiss to Jacob since all he ever does it roll his eyes at his father, to which I elbow him in the stomach and make him pay attention.

"Well don't be afraid to stop by more often, this old man enjoys company." Billy said, a smile lighting up his beautiful face.

I nodded and felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, making my heart beat faster, an effect I had never felt before because of Jacob's touch.

"Alright dad, I'm gonna take Nessie to hang out with the guys for a bit." Jacob said. His father only nodded and with that Jacob towed me to the cliff where the boys were waiting.

I frowned at the fact that Jacob didn't really seem to acknowledge his father all that much anymore. Father's were an important factor in my life, considering I love my father dearly.

"You know, you shouldn't act so cold towards your father." I scolded him. He sighed and turned to look at me, his deep brown eyes boring into mine. The gaze was so intense it caused my heart to soar. I ignored it and just kept my reprimanding gaze on Jacob.

"Ness, we've been over this. That's just how we are. Billy isn't exactly an affectionate person." He told me.

I frowned, "But you are."

He grinned and brushed his thumb across my cheek, "Only for you, sweetheart."

And once again my heart soared. I blushed a deep crimson I'm sure and found a spot on the cliff where the girls sat. Claire ran over to me and plopped herself next to me, although she was older than me in earth years, I was much older than her physically.

"Ness! I haven't seen you here in forever." She greeted, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tightly, and smiled.

"I know, sorry, Jake's been busy lately." I told her. She shrugged and looked at Quil and back to me.

"So has Quil, seems like he doesn't have much time for me lately." She pouted, and from the corner of my eye I could see Quil frown.

"He's your bestfriend, he'll always have time for you." I assured her. She didn't look so sure though.

"Trust me." I told her. She smiled and nodded, and began to braid my hair.

"You should come by the house tomorrow, we could use your amazing cooking skills." Emily said coming over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"Oh please, Emily. We all know you're the best cook." I told her. Personally, it didn't matter to me. I didn't eat food all that much, although I did love eggs. But the way the guys scarf down her food within seconds pretty much guarantees the quality of her food. And I'm sure it's more quantity over quality for the boys, anyway.

Emily smiled back at me, and shook her head slightly. Ever the modest women that one.

"Personally, I don't care who cooks the food as long as there's food." Collin said, plopping down right beside me, wrapping a warm arm around my shoulder.

Jacob growled.

Collin grinned.

I rolled my eyes... and then smacked Collin upside the head.

He rubbed his head while grumbling about 'Stupid Hybrids'

Jacob looked at me and grinned and I grinned back, he came up next to me and sat down and shooting glares Collins's way.

I chuckled softly at Jacob's behavior. I don't know why but a surge of satisfaction went through me when I realized that Jacob was jealous. It was an odd feeling but one I enjoyed.

"Collin isn't getting any, obviously." Embry said, causing an eruption of laughter to course through the pack.

Collin who had at some point gotten up from beside me and decided to sit next to Leah was once again rubbing his head.

What had I missed?

"Idiot," Leah spat.

"Hey, you were asking for it." Collin said, arrogance leaking into his voice.

Everyone, not just me, rolled their eyes. We were used to Collins's perverted behavior. It was true, he really wasn't getting any. Sure, he did draw female attention but that didn't mean he didn't annoy them away. Poor him, I pity the person he imprints on.

"I didn't ask for you to touch my ass, you little shit!" Leah snapped.

You see, the pack and the other imprints made it a point not to mess with Leah because second to Paul, she had quite a temper and a very wide choice of cuss words.

I saw Jacob beside me shaking from laughter and I couldn't help but join in. His beautiful laughter was contagious.

Leah looked at us, and after a minute of scowling at us she finally cracked a grin.

HAH! Imagine that, the great and menacing Leah, grinning.

"Listen up, tomorrow we're heading to the Makah reservation." Sam said, his deep voice showing the alpha in him.

I looked at Jacob puzzled. Why would they go to the Makah reservation? I didn't want to involve myself so instead I chose to keep quiet instead of asking questions knowing it probably wouldn't be very appreciated. All the girls kept quiet, we never really bothered with pack business, but then again, pack business was never really discussed in front of the girls except for rare occasions.

"What? Why?" Seth asked.

Sam kept a steady eye on everyone, making sure everyone was paying attention before he announced the news, "A few years ago, a few women from our reservation were abducted. We never really caught them because the scent cut off at the ocean, all we know is it was vampires. And by that time we felt as if it were to late to save them, and the vampires never returned. Now we've been told of some women who have gone missing at the Makah reservation a few days ago and have been asked by the elders to check it out." Sam said.

Intense much?

I didn't realize that women had been captured before.

"Is that what we were looking for?" Jake asked.

Sam nodded at his question and again left me extremely confused.

"I'm confused." Brady said.

Sam huffed, "I was told by the elders not to tell you about the women, they wanted things to quiet down instead of creating a giant uproar so I kept my mind safe of those thoughts, but a few weeks after the volturi came for Nessie, (Add cringe here) a vampire crossed into Makah lands without our knowledge, I don't know how but they did. And they took women, their bodies were never recovered." He explained.

"Then why weren't they of such great importance? They were people, we're supposed to protect humans." Jared said, his arm wrapped lazily around Kim.

"They were drunks, addicts, and homeless on the rez." Jake said.

"... So no one would miss them if they turned up missing." Jared said.

Well these boys were smart today.

"Exactly," Sam said, taking his seat next to Emily.

"Tomorrow we're heading out there to see if we can follow the scents, some of the Cullens are coming aswell. They're willing to help." Sam explained.

I smiled at the fact that the pack had become somewhat closer to my family despite the fact that they were supposed to be enemies.

Thirty minutes later the fire was burning out and I was yawning. My head was laying in Jacob's lap and my eyes were steadily shutting closed. I fell into a slumber, finding comfort in Jacob's warmth.

I jumped awake when I felt arms sweep my up, Jacob was smiling down at me and held me tighter.

"Sorry Jake, I fell asleep." I said, I could even hear the tiredness in my voice.

"Don't worry about it, Ness. Sleep sweetheart." He told me and I abliged.

When I woke up again, Jacob was bringing me inside where my parents were waiting for me. He kissed my forehead, whispered goodnight and handed me to my father who took me upstairs not wanting to take me to the cottage, I didn't mind anyway; I enjoyed staying at the main house with my grandparents.

"Goodnight, love." My father told me, kissing me on top of my head, shutting off the light and walking out of the room and I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Love and Surprises

**Love and Surprises**

The next morning I was awoken by the smell of eggs drifting into my room. I sat up and stretched, and wrinkled my nose at the fact that I smelled of smoke. I had been so tired the night before I hadn't gotten the chance to take a shower, I was asleep as soon as I got into bed. I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower before heading downstairs.

I sat at the table where grandma Esme was putting down two plates and filling one with just eggs, and another with a variety of breakfast delicacies. I smiled knowing that Jacob was going to be here today.

A part of me was hoping that I was going to be able to go with my family to the Makah reservation. Not only would I be able to spend time with the pack but with Jake too. And lately with his constant working and patrols we haven't really had any time to hang out.

He took a job a few months ago, for reasons unknown to me. He always told me it was to just "save up" but I knew there was more to it, he just didn't want to tell me. I could see right past Jake's lies, of course, I didn't tell him that. I just let him think I believed him.

Sometimes I think that Jake believes I'm still that naive little girl who asked her father how babies were made. It's not like he tried to stop me from asking, he only continually laughed until I slapped his arm and went crying into my room.

I began to eat my eggs while Grandma danced gracefully around the kitchen, cleaning everything up.

A few minutes later Jake joined me at the table and began eating, aswell. It still amazed me that he could finish his big pile of breakfast before I even ate half of my eggs.

Grandma cleaned our plates and we sat at the table. Jacob looked exhausted, as he had just gotten off patrol. The bags under his eyes were apparent, and his eyes were red.

"Long night?" I asked, concerned. This couldn't be good for his health, if werewolves could get sick I'm sure he would've been in worse condition than he is now.

He nodded his head and got up slowly, kissed my cheek, and went walking with no hurry to the couch where he plopped down and began to snore. I giggled and got up from the table, looking for my parents.

I walked out to the backyard where my family was gathered. They looked like they were having a discussion and immediatly stopped when they heard me walking over.

This is what I hated about my family; they still treated me like I was a baby and I couldn't handle any new found news. Maybe this was why I rolled my eyes so much, because that's the only thing you can do when people treat you like a child.

"You know, I'm not a baby; I can handle whatever you're discussing." I told them, sighing. Obviously my long lectures that I've given them before haven't gone through their thick vampire skulls.

"You're six." My father pointed out.

"And you're a hundred and eleven, technically you should be six feet under right now." I retorted.

Uncle Emmett laughed so hard i'm sure the trees shook.

"Thank you for your sarcasm, sweetheart. I deeply appreciate it." My father said.

I shrugged, "I could say the same for you."

Again, Uncle Emmett laughed, "She's on a roll today, Eddie." He mused.

Aunt Rosalie smacked him upside the head and he quickly shut up.

"Damn vampire wife," He muttered.

It was my turn to laugh.

Once my giggle fits were over I looked at my family, suddenly serious.

"Can I go down to the Makah reservation today with you?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." My mother answered.

"I don't see that happening." Aunt Alice said. She obviously knew the answers to my question, anyway.

"Of course," Aunt Rose smiled.

"Out of the question." My father responded.

"Hell yeah," Uncle Emmett called.

"It couldn't hurt," Uncle Jazz replied.

My grandpa was at the hospital, and couldn't give me his opinion, but my family obviously felt the need to answer my question.

"Which one is it?" I asked, immediatly regretting it.

A chorus of yes and no's filled the air and I was at a loss again.

My father pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated with his brother's and sister's, "Thank you, but I think since I'm her father, I should be the one to answer her question; and the answer is no Renesmee, you cannot." He stated.

"Oh come on, please!" I begged. "It's not like I'll get in the way, maybe I can help."

"No Renesmee.' my mother finally said.

I jutted out my bottom lip, not caring if I was acting like a petulant child, "C'mon, you never let me do anything. I'm not a child anymore."

"You're still my little girl, so no." My father said.

"Edward, seriously, I think she can handle it. After all, we're just following a scent, there's not much danger there." Aunt Rose commented.

"I don't see anything bad happening," Aunt Alice spoke.

"Pleeeeeeease!" I begged.

My father looked defeated and my mother had the same expression.

"Looks like we're not winning this one, honey." My mom muttered to my dad.

He frowned, "It would seem so." He glared at my aunts and looked back to me, "Fine, but if there's any sign of danger you're coming straight home, and you must stick with one of us at all times." He ordered.

I smiled and nodded my head, accepting his conditions.

"Now that this is all over, why don't you explain what's going on, Eddie." uncle Emmett said.

My father growled at the nickname, "It seems that there have been a few abductions of local women from the Makah reservation. The women in question are not really women anyone would miss so therefore are not really thought of much, but it is the elders job on the reservation to know everyone, and they find it odd that women are just mysteriously disappearing. We're going there to see if we can pick up a scent, but don't expect to find anyone, last time this happened the scent trail ended at the water." My father explained to them.

"Was it a familiar scent?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"No, it could've been a nomad, but they don't usually take their prey with them." My father informed.

"So, what happens if we don't find anything?" My mother asked.

"The pack will keep checking in as often as they can. This is an issue that they want to figure out before any other women go missing."

"Is it just the reservation that women are going missing from?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

My father looks at me curiously, "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check out other cities or states." He said.

My family ran inside, and I darted in after them, they were all already at the computer, my father's fingers typing swiftly.

I quickly checked on Jake who was still sleeping before returning to my family.

"No way," Uncle Emmett breathed. It was rare when Uncle Emmett was at a loss of words, and when it was one of those rare moments it was usually because of something he was either shocked at or when he felt uncomfortable, and Emmett rarely felt uncomfortable.

The only time I had seen him get uncomfortable was when I had my first period and all the girls in the house were thrilled, my father wasn't, uncle Jazz was trying to calm everyone down, Jake looked uncomfortable also but he just stayed farther away, uncle Emmett on the other hand had the funniest expression on his face and instantly left the house; not coming back until the next morning.

It was the funniest thing I had ever experienced, and everyone else got a good laugh out of it also.

I leaned over everyone, trying to look at the screen. "What is it?" I asked.

Aunt Alice looked at me, the shock clear in her eyes, "Women have gone missing all around the country, how did we not know about this?" She asked, going into one of her internal rants.

"We need to watch CNN more," uncle Emmett joked.

Now that I thought about it, we hadn't really been watching the news that much because nothing huge has been going on but it seemed that we were wrong; very wrong.

"It's nationwide news, this is absolutely unlike us. We should've already known about this, and it's been going on for years, but only just increased. The volturi surely know of this." My father said.

I shuddered at the mention of the Volturi and prayed that we could get this problem solved before they stepped in.

As if she were reading my mind, my mother assured me "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll stop this before they become involved. They won't touch you."

I only nodded and ran to the couch, turning on the news. Hoping I wouldn't wake up Jake whose snores could wake a city.

"I don't understand, what would vampires want with women?" My mother questioned.

No one had an answer.

"It's not even a clear pattern, they only take women but it's not a certain type they like. It's all kinds of women." My father said.

I looked at the pictures of the women that flashed across the screen and I noticed something, "They're all so beautiful." I said. "Even just for humans, they're all gorgeous." I said aloud.

My father nodded his head, "But what does that tell us? That they're arrogant vampires. That doesn't exactly narrow anything down."

I shrugged, "That's true, but atleast it's something. What would a vampire want with a beautiful women, especially a human?" I put in.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Let's hope the answer becomes clear soon before any more women go missing."

I heard a groan from behind me and I turned to see Jacob sitting up, rubbing his eyes. I smiled to myself and made my way over to him. He still looked pretty tired, but a lot better than he did before.

As I approached him, he reached for me and I jumped into his arms; he held me against his chest and sighed.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Two hours or so." I answered.

"What time do we have to start heading down to the Makah reservation?" He asked.

I laughed softly and shook my head, "You're an alpha, Jake. How do you not know what time you have to be there, and at four, it's one o'clock right now so we'll probably head out soon." I told him.

"Hey, give me a break. I just woke up, it takes a little while for my brain to catch up." He said.

"I didn't think you had a brain, dog." Aunt Rose said from her place next to Uncle Emmett.

I frowned and looked at Jacob who was grinning like an idiot, this wasn't going to be good. A part of me believed that in some sick way, Aunt Rose actually enjoyed Jake. They often fixed cars together, I just think she was too proud to admit something like that.

"Hey Blondie, When is it legal to shoot a blonde in the head?" He asked.

And this is where I roll my eyes.

Aunt Rose just glared at him, obviously not wanting to give into his teasing.

"When you have a tire pump to reinflate it."

Uncle Emmett howled with laughter only to be slapped upside the head by my aunt who was glaring at Jake.

"Your jokes get even less funnier everytime you tell one," Rose commented, she had an expression of indifference on her face.

Jake smiled, "Sure Blondie, whatever you say."

Aunt Rose huffed and made her way out of the room, Uncle Emmett started to grin like an idiot giving Jake a thumbs up sign.

"Emmett, are you coming?" Aunt Rose screeched.

Uncle Emmett gave us one last smile before he took off after his wife.

Once he was gone, I looked towards Jake who was still smiling like a fool.

"You love to get under her skin, don't you?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Technically I don't think I can get under her skin, unless I bite through it..." He trailed off seeing the look on my face.

"Aw Ness, you know I'm just having some fun, I always mess with Blon- er, Rose." He told me, his voice so soft, it made my heart began to beat faster.

"Is something wrong with your heart?" he asked me.

My face turned red and I looked away.

"No, um, I... I'm going to go find my dad and ask him when we'll be leaving." I told him, he simply nodded at me, a look of concern on his face.

Why was I suddenly feeling like this? It was Jake for goodness sake, my protector, my best friend... I couldn't be feeling that for him, could I?

I shut up my thoughts when I realized my father was still near.

I ran up the stairs and into Grandpa's office where my dad was sitting, looking through a bunch of notes, he turned when he heard me come in. He didn't seem as if he had heard my thoughts from before.

I sighed with relief, "Hey dad."

He smiled back, "We'll be leaving soon, you can go ahead and start heading over with Jacob if you'd like. We're going to run, maybe he is too." He told me.

I felt my face light up at the possibility of being able to get a ride from Jake, we hadn't gone for a run in what felt like ages and I loved it when he was in his wolf form.

I shot downstairs and ran right into Jake's _very _muscular chest, _oh crap... stop it Renesmee. _

"Where's the fire?" He asked, amused.

I smiled at him and place my palm to his cheek, showing him the conversation with my father.

_We can finally go running, please Jake, please? We haven't gone in forever, do I have to break out the pout?_

I took my palm off his cheek and he grinned at me.

"Well come on," He said, the excitement clear in his voice.

We ran outside and I waited in the back of the house as he phased. Before my eyes a familiar russett colored wolf appearead before me and I hopped onto it's back, stroking it's fur. Jake let out what sounded like a purr and I giggled, before he darted off through the woods.

It still amazed me at just how fast the wolves ran, they could keep up easily with a vampire, while I sometimes struggled to keep up. They were just blurs that shot through the trees of the forest without hesitation and with much skill. Vampires may be graceful, but the wolves were aswell.

"You know, Jake." I said, holding onto his fur, "I think I like you better in your wolf form, you don't talk as much." I teased.

I laughed when he rolled his eyes, and continued to run.

Jake ran for about twenty minutes before reaching the Makah reservation. We stayed hidden in the woods and were soon joined by the other wolves.

I hopped off his back and turned around so they could phase and get dressed. When they were done, Jake told me it was okay to look.

When I turned back around I went and greeted everyone who were not all that surprised to see me.

Embry pulled me into a hug, "They never can deny you anything," He said, poking my nose. I slapped his hand away, and grinned.

"How could they deny this face?" I joked.

"I wouldn't," Collin said from behind me.

"Watch it," Jake barked.

A tingle ran through me when he said it, his voice was so protective and possessive and... I loved it.

"Where's you're family, Nessie?" Seth asked.

"They should be on their way," I told them.

As we waited, Sam and Jake went through the trees far enough so I couldn't hear, probably discussing alpha business.

I sat on the ground, watching as the wind made the leaves on the tree's rustle. The sunlight that was able to shine through the trees made my ivory skin glow in a subtle way.

"Freaky," Quil teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Ness. I think I saw a squirrel over there, why don't you have a snack; this might be a long day," Brady said, his voice filled with laughter.

"Hah, Hah; I think I smell roadkill a few miles west, maybe you could eat, afterall a werewolf needs his energy, right?" I retorted.

"Touche," Brady said.

We waited for about five minutes before my family finally showed up.

"When we enter the rez, we will be greeted by elders; treat them with respect. And sorry if they seem a little weary of you," Sam said, gesturing towards me and my family, "Only the elders know of the legends, and they might be a bit distant." He told us.

We nodded, and started making our way into the rez.

Before us stood four men, all with russett skin and the traditional Indian looks. Their long silver hair was braided; it was long and beautiful, and pushed in front of their shoulders. Their faces were aged, but still filled with life.

They looked at my family with what seemed like fear; but still smiled warmly at all of us.

"Hello young ones, we welcome you to our reservation. It is very nice seeing you again Sam." One of the elders greeted.

Sam shook hands with the men, "It's nice seeing you again too, Mr. Wilber"

The rest of the pack took turns shaking the elders hands.

The elders didn't look to fond of shaking my families hands and visibly flinched at the coldness of their skin.

When they reached me, they looked at me with interest.

"Your beauty is astounding, young one, you are more beautiful than that of your family; but yet, blood flows through you." One of the elders said.

Jake smiled proudly, which caused me to blush even more.

I smiled warmly at them and shook their hands, "Thank you for allowing us to help you." I told them, and all three of them gave me a genuine smile.

"We should be the one's thanking you, child." Mr. Wilber said.

Mr. Wilber stood in front of the other elders, his voice filled with power and confidence; he must be the cheif. Although he must have known the legends, and knew they were true he did not ask questions or even shun my family. Instead he welcomed us with open arms, to allow us to help his people.

"My people have been noticing that something isn't right, and more and more of the homeless women are going missing, but we have no idea who would want to take them, or why," Mr. Wilber explained.

"It seems as if one goes missing almost every other week, it's so close together we feel as if it were just the women running away there wouldn't be such a pattern, and we were hoping that with your help you may be able to pick up a scent." One of the other elders said.

We nodded; Jake promising that we would do anything to help, and told him about the women going missing all around the country.

When we were done speaking with the elders, everyone split up. Jake took me with him which I didn't object too. He went into the forest and I turned around while he phased.

His nose was lifted in the air, and he took off; me following closely behind him. I picked up the scent too, but something was different about it. The sweet perfume of vampires was evident but it wasn't so overbearing which is why Jake was able to handle it.

It couldn't have been a vampire, or else the pack would be disgusted by the scent but it seemed that Jake didn't mind it at all.

And then it clicked.

I stopped abruptly, which caused Jake, who was far ahead of me to stop and turn around; walking towards me.

He cocked his furry head to the side and I still sat puzzled.

It couldn't be?

I must have been in deep thought because I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I looked up to see Jake had phased and was dressed.

"What is it Ness,?" He asked.

I shook my head to get out of my reverie, ignoring the tingly feeling in my stomach because of Jake being so close, and looked into his brown eyes.

"The smell... it's a hybrid," I told him, not even believing the words as they came out of my mouth.

It took a while for it to all come together because Jake sat there looking confused and when he finally pieced it together; causing his eyes to widen.

"How the hell... but why?" He asked.

I didn't have an answer for him. What was I supposed to tell him? I didn't get it myself; I didn't understand why a hybrid would come into an indian reservation to steal women. Why did they want the women and the most important question, where did this hybrid even come from?

"We have to tell the others," I said.

He only nodded, I didn't bother to stay while he phased, instead I ran to where my parents were and when I knew I was close enough for my father to hear my thoughts, I made my thoughts loud and clear.

_Dad, it's a hybrid! _I shouted.

I skidded to a stop where my parents stood stunned, my father must have informed my mother. His face showed just how confused he was, and he began to pace.

Another hybrid, the only other ones I knew of were Nahuel and his sisters, no other ones. Why all of a sudden would another hybrid decide to show itself?

Jake and the others showed up a few minutes later, all already turned into their human forms.

"How could a hybrid do this?" Quil asked.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned at his doubt of hybrids.

"Hybrid's vampire abilities may not be as potent as full vampires, but they are still a hundred times stronger than humans," my father murmered.

"But why?" Sam asked, the authority clear in his voice.

My father looked at him, "I have no idea."

For once, we were all at a loss. Not even I understood why one of my own kind would want with humans. Especially women. It didn't make sense. First, six years ago a full vampire crossed into the Makah reservation and now a hybrid?

"It seems that we have an even bigger mystery here," Grandpa volunteered.

We all nodded in agreement.

"More like one fucking huge mystery," Embry muttered.

No one disagreed with that.

After explaining the situation to the elders, we left to head back home. I was riding on Jake's back, too tired to run. The only downside to being a hybrid; my human side got tired eventually.

We were back in the living room where my father continued his pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jake and I would probably be laughing if we weren't just as frustrated.

"I don't get it, what would a hybrid want with humans; it can't be just one considering all the abductions going on around the country," My mother said.

I watched Aunt Alice from the corner of my eye, she looked concentrated, and would huff every few minutes. We knew why, she couldn't really see hybrids so she had no idea what or who was leading the whole thing.

"It's like the newborn army all over again, except this time it's hybrids," Uncle Emmett said.

We all snapped our heads in his direction, for once something intellectual actually came out of his mouth and my father's eyes lit up with understanding.

"It would be impossible for this hybrid to just appear..." My father said, and I knew just what he was thinking.

"So someone must be creating the hybrids," I said, and then furrowed my eyebrows.

"But although we age fast, it would still take some time to for them to get older, surely they don't have little hybrids taking the women," I said.

"That's where I'm stumped," My father frowned.

Jake was sitting next to me, listening to the conversation. He also didn't have a clue and without Alice being able to see the hybrids we were back at square one.

We couldn't exactly figure this whole thing out because nothing made sense, and I didn't want to sit and think everything over; I could feel my head about to explode. So instead I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him outside, he didn't try to stop me.

I sat in the grass in the backyard of the mainhouse, Jake sitting beside me; playing with my hair.

"This is nice," I smiled. And it was, finally being able to spend time with Jake. I knew he had patrol tonight especially now with all the abductions, and to top it off he had work the next morning. I probably wouldn't see him until late the next day.

He smiled at me, and pulled me in closer, "Yeah, I've been missing this. This is much better than fixing cars,"

"Aww, stop Jake. You're gonna make me blush," I joked, well kind of joked. When it came to cars, Jake was passionate about them. But he always told me I came first no matter what.

He grinned back at me, "I mean it," He whispered.

I bit my lip and turned away from his intense gaze, I heard him sigh from beside me and shift away from me. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, and I couldn't stop myself from meeting his gaze.

"Ness, I need to tell you something," He mumbled, and by the tone of his voice I knew it was something serious and Jake was very rarely serious.

"What is it?," I asked, hoping it wasn't anything horrible. Last time Jake was serious he was explaining his new job to me and how it may keep him away for sometime.

"Look, er, how do I explain this to you," He stuttered; and it hit me that Jake was also nervous. Nervous was never a word I would use to explain Jacob. Cute?, yes. Hot?, oh yeah. Confident?, Maybe a little but nervous?, No way.

"You know about impri-,"

That's when my father took the opportunity to call me inside all the while glaring at Jake. Did he do something wrong? What was he going to tell me? I wondered, but before I could ask Jake to finish what he was going to tell me, my father hollered for me again.

I quickly got up and ran inside, past my father who was fuming.

_You better not hurt him, _I thought before going to my room upstairs.

**Jake**

When Ness pulled me outside, I was glad. Not only was the atmosphere in the room a little too much, but the confusion I felt was unbearable.

I hated not being able to figure out what was going on, and I had people counting on me. People I wanted to protect; needed to protect.

Sitting so close to Nessie, made me feel at ease. Just her mere precense made me feel more alive and happy. Something only my imprint could do.

She was so beautiful and so sweet it was hard not to love her, and a few weeks ago I had finally realized that I was in love with her.

I loved everything about her. Her chocolate colored eyes, her soft skin, the way she blushed over little things. Her strong spirit, her beautiful dimples, but most of all- Her kind heart.

I loved her, but I didn't know how to explain that to her. I was afraid she may not feel the same way and not only that; she had no clue what imprinting was, well she did in a sense, and I wanted so badly to explain it to her, so maybe, just maybe she would understand that I would do anything for her. I would run through hell and back if she asked me to. It was her who held me to the earth, she was my reason for existing.

When Edward realized my feelings for her were changing, he made sure to have a talk with me and ask for time, time that I didn't want to give him. He used the "She's only six," card and I wasn't buying it, because despite her age, she looked sixteen; the age I was forever frozen at. Forever because I would go on living as long as she lived.

In only a few months she will be seven and fully matured, looking the age of seventeen forever. And that's when I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much she meant to me because as of this moment I wasn't sure how well she would take the news.

A part of me believed she felt something for me because small things I did always made her blush, whether I kissed her cheek or even when I pulled her into many hugs.

Seeing her in the setting sun, made her look even more beautiful- angelic in a way. She was already an angel though, and her beauty always made me crazy. And she was mine, all _mine. _

My possessive thinking might have been a little overboard but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but know that she loved me back. After all she was my imprint, and I was what she wanted me to be, whether that be a brother, a friend, or a lover and the only explanation for my feelings had to be that she felt the same aswell, although my feelings may be much stronger.

Edward, of course, wouldn't give me any hints. Always saying that Nessie's mind was a safe place and it wouldn't do well to pick through it, as if a persons privacy was ever a concern for him before.

Something just went off inside of me and I felt the need to explain imprinting to her. I promised Bella and Edward I would wait until she was fully grown but as much as I had tried to wait I just couldn't, the wolf in me not allowing it.

So just when I was about to tell her, mustering all my courage, Edward had to come and ruin everything.

I watched with a frown and slight anger as Nessie walked inside, looking a bit frightened at her father's harsh tone. I wanted to go after her but didn't really feel like fighting with Edward.

"You promised," Edward said.

All I did was shrug, "I can't help it, you know? I need to tell her," I told him.

"She's still a little girl," He insisted.

I shook my head, "No she's not, and we both know that."

Edward was in front of me now, "I know you love her, but she's still my little girl. I don't want to lose her yet," He whispered.

When it came to Ness, Edward had a soft spot, it was his baby girl afterall. I couldn't relate though, but I did promise him the time and I had to respect it, no matter how much it may hurt me.

I nodded, "Fine. But if she confesses her feelings first, I won't hesitate to tell her," I warned him.

He only nodded, before I walked inside to find Renesmee. I heard a steady, yet fast heartbeat from upstair and smiled. I walked up and into her room, where Ness lay sleeping in her bed; she was exhausted.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Angel," I whispered to her.

I walked to the door and just before I shut it, I heard in a hushed whipser,

"Night, Jake."


	3. Days with Jake and Escaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. **

****So I've realized that writing this story is getting very hard. I have a very planned out plot, and I know what's going to happen. Please stay with me because I am trying to update as much as possible especially since summer is here. I've also given you a slight glimpse as to what exactly is going on. I have to warn you though, that somethings will become a bit hard to understand and if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them. I'm also a very firm believer in happy endings; just so you know. Next chapter will be fluff between Jake and Renesmee, it's needed. I don't really want to rush into their relationship because although they are obviously perfect for each other it will be hard for them to come out of that dreaded "friend zone"

- Love Marissa.

Chapter 3

**Days with Jake and Escaping**

"_Hey this is Jake, I can't come to the phone right now-,"_

I frowned and set my phone down. That was the fifth time I had tried to talk to Jacob today and he wasn't answering. I was probably making a fool of myself.

Not wanting to call him anymore I started to wonder around the house, looking for something to keep me occupied before I went insane.

Everything was becoming chaotic. Not just because of the fact that my family was back to square one of the whole ordeal but because more and more women were going missing and it seemed like the women of choice were those off of Indian reservations all over the country.

It was confusing to say the least because we couldn't figure out why vampires would target Native Americans. It didn't add up and that's what got us.

Not only that, but the vampire's in question were flawless in their planning. Aunt Alice couldn't see hybrids, and she couldn't see the vampires doing this. It was almost exactly like what Victoria had done to my family years ago.

We couldn't figure out what vampire could be involved in this. A rouge one? A bored one? A sinister one? But yet, that didn't answer the question on why the vampires wanted one specific race of women. It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

My family wanted to figure this out as quickly as possible. Their worst fear was that the volturi would step in, and I didn't exactly like the idea of that happening.

And, not trying to sound selfish, with all this worrying and researching; Jacob was on patrol more than ever now. I only saw him during the nights where he slept soundly on the couch, and it's not like I was able to talk to him.

Things were going to get bad very quickly, that was one thing we knew for sure because the whole country was in a panic. They were setting curfews for anybody who lived close enough to an Indian Reservation and that included Forks. We, of course didn't follow that rule.

Now I sat in the living room watching as my father paced back and forth on the carpet in front of us. My mother was looking sheepish, Aunt Alice looked annoyed, and Uncle Jasper looked indifferent.

My other family members were out hunting while we sat here and tried to figure things out.

Even though things were bad, one thing I was grateful for was the fact that my family wasn't keeping me in the dark about everything.

"Edward, for the love of all that is holy, stop pacing," Aunt Alice said in an irritated tone.

My father glanced up at her but didn't stop.

"Daddy, pacing like that isn't helping any. You're going to drive yourself insane," I scolded him.

He finally stopped at that, smiled at me and sighed; the past few days obviously getting to him.

He took a seat next to my mother who immediatly shifted to him, and i'm sure she didn't even notice she did it. It was like an immediate response to being close to my dad.

"It's getting worse, and we can't do anything about it," He said.

Aunt Alice nodded her head in understanding.

Since it was hybrids we were looking for, my aunt couldn't see them. It was driving her crazy not being able to see through the clouded vision everytime another women was taken.

"What is it about Native American women that they would like. They're beauty perhaps?," Uncle Jasper finally spoke up.

It was true, they had to be the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Just take my Jacob for example, he was the epitome of perfect.

At my thoughts, my father looked up at me. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"It doesn't seem that way, a hybrid is already beautiful when it's born," My mother said with a pointed look to me.

I once again blushed and looked down.

"Bella's right, I mean why make the hybrid even more beautiful than it already would be," Aunt Alice said.

As they continued to ponder through ideas I became bored.

I wanted to know everything that was going on but my mind was drifting to Jacob and it wouldn't stop. I missed him so much, and the dull ache in my chest from him being away was getting worse.

I walked outside and sat down on the steps, looking up at the sky like I had been doing for the past week. The sky was gray like every other day and looked like it would pour any minute.

I found myself wishing Jacob were here sitting next to me, to keep my company. Things were getting boring pretty fast, and all the pacing, irritated sighs, and suggestions were giving me a headache.

I hadn't been able to go to La Push in a week, and there wasn't much to do in my house except practice with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper on occasion.

"Renesmee?," I heard my mothers soft, melodic voice call.

I put on a smile and turned to look at her. I couldn't fool her though. She gave me a knowing smile and sat down beside me; putting her arm around me and leaned her head on mine.

"Something bothering you?," She asked.

She knew something was. My mom always knew when something was wrong with me and I always knew when something was wrong with her. It was just this special bond we had always shared.

I shrugged, "It's not fair," I stated simply.

I heard her sigh from beside me.

"Care to elaborate?,"

I bit my lip not wanting to say anything in case I sounded like a petulant child.

"Renesemee...," My mother said.

I sighed, "It just seems like something always goes wrong. Kinda like the world is out to get us. I don't understand why this happens so often," I admitted.

I didn't want to go into further detail. I had never really admitted my feelings quite so easily. But it was true that it seemed like the world had it out for the Cullen family. No vampire would dare get involved in human problems but we did only because my family always feared the Volturi would come back for a "visit".

If they came back we had no clue what they would be able to do to me.

"It does seem like that, doesn't it?," My mom said. "It's just our luck,"

I laughed without humor, "Our luck sucks,"

My mom chuckled, "I know."

"Do you think Jake will ever get a day off?," I asked her.

My mom looked at me and smiled, "He just might. Why don't you ask him?,"

I shrugged, "I haven't seen him and he doesn't answer his phone calls,"

I knew I was pouting, I just couldn't help it. I missed Jacob and the ache in my chest was getting worse. It hurt, and I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Don't worry, he can't resist you," My mom assured me.

I nodded my head, hoping she was right.

She stood up from beside me and reached to pull me up.

"Come on, lets go inside before it starts raining."

...**.**

"Ness?," A soft voice said.

I felt fingers brush across my forehead, tucking a ringlet behind my ear.

I groaned and rolled over, hoping the voice would go away.

Last night I had stayed up late hoping Jake would come by, he didn't so I ended up falling asleep around four a.m.

I heard the husky voice chuckle, "Ness, come on get up. You can't sleep on the only day I could get off,"

I sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes until my vision finally focused in on a grinning Jacob.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a huge hug.

He chuckled and I felt his breath brush my ear causing me to shiver.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He said.

I laughed and pulled away, "Who said I missed you?," I said raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his beautiful brown eyes at me, "So are you saying you didn't?," He challenged.

"That's exactly what i'm saying," I bluffed.

He got a mischievous look on his face and before I could get up and run away, I was thrown back gently onto the bed and Jacob tickling my stomach.

I started laughing, and trying to push Jake's hands away.

"Jake," I gasped, speaking through my laughter. "Stop," I said.

He just grinned at me and continued tickling me.

"What do you say, Ness?" He said.

I was still laughing and I felt my stomach muscles clench up under his touch.

"I missed you!," I finally gasped out.

He stopped and smiled a 100 watt smile at me, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I pouted, "That wasn't very nice Jake."

I watched as his face softened. He leaned in and brushed his thumb across my cheek. While he was distracted I shot up, shocking the life out of Jake, and pushed him back.

He stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud. I didn't worry about it that much because I knew it couldn't have hurt him.

Before he could stand back up, I shot out of my bedroom door and ran downstairs. I could already hear Jacob's pounding footsteps as he ran downstairs.

"Ness!" He shouted, sounding amused.

I looked around, trying to find a place to hide.

I didn't even have a chance to look before I was swept up into a pair of very warm arms. "You're not very good at this game," Jake said.

I huffed, "Stupid werewolf,"

He grinned cheekily at me, before settting me down. He was a foot taller than me and had to look down at me. He tugged on one of my ringlets and I found myself staring into his eyes.

He was leaning in closer, I realized. He was so close to kissing me, and I wanted him to. So badly. Just as his lips were about to brush against mine, someone cleared their throat which caused both Jake and I to jump apart.

I looked over to the doorway and saw my dad giving us a questioning look.

I felt my face flush and I nervously played with a piece of my hair.

I heard Jake muttering something about 'one more year' and a few choice curse words.

"Hey, uh, daddy." I said, even I could hear the 'caught redhanded' tone to my voice.

I saw him smile at me and I relaxed; glad that he wasn't mad at me.

"Good morning both of you, do you want some breakfast, Esme has some made?," my father asked.

I wrinkled my nose, "I'm thirsty,"

"I'll take you hunting later Nessie, but let me eat first," Jake said.

I nodded my head and smiled. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down next to him. My grandma came in with a plate piled with food. She didn't set one in front of me knowing that I wouldn't be eating.

While Jake ate I helped my grandma clean the kitchen.

Afterwards Jake met me by the front door.

"I'm going to go phase," he said before bounding off into the forest and coming back as a russett wolf.

I skipped to him and brushed a hand through his fur, _Aren't you just the cutest thing,_ I cooed using my gift.

Jake rolled his eyes and took off running into the forest, me following behind him. When we found our desired place, I let my instincts take over.

A few elk and one mountain lion (much to Jake's dismay) later, I found myself laying my head against Jake had phased out of his wolf form after I was done hunting.

I heard him start to snore softly, and I kicked myself. Of course he was tired, and me being as selfish as I am made him take me hunting.

I didn't want to wake him up so I laid with him and looked up at the tree tops while the hours past. It wasn't boring in the least. It was actually quite comforting being away from the chaos that the house has been for the past few days.

My mind was at ease and here I didn't have to worry about my family or the safety of the women at the reservations.

It was starting to get dark and I knew that my dad would expect me home soon. So I gently shook Jake awake, even though I didn't want to interrupt his deep sleep.

He grunted before pulling me tightly and unexpectedly into his arms, causing me to squeal. His hold was tight on me and he didn't even wake up.

"Jake," I said, only managing to be able to poke him in his chest. When he didn't wake up, I realized that he was more tired than I thought.

I pushed against his chest, and wiggled out of his grasp.

"JACOB!," I shouted.

Finally Jacob woke up and looked around frantically before he laid his eyes on me. He sighed, obviously relieved and I giggled.

He blinked and then frowned, "I fell asleep. Crap, i'm sorry Ness, it was supposed to be a good day today, we were supposed to do something fun and I blew it by falling asleep. I promise i'll make it up to yo-," I covered his mouth with my hand.

I shook my head, "No Jake, it's fine. You were exhausted. It was unfair of me to even make you take me hunting, you should have used this day to sleep. You need your rest. I'm sorry," I told him.

I felt badly, how could I make him lose even more sleep when he needed to keep his energy up?

He smiled at me, "I wanted to hang out with you today, Ness. You didn't make me lose any sleep. I wanted to spend time with you,"

I felt my heart start to beat even more rapidly than it already did. Jake wanted to spend time with me?

Before I could blow things out of context, I got up and brushed off my outfit. Jake followed my actions and when we were done he took my hand.

It wasn't really as more than friends, like I hoped it could be. Jake always held my hand, it was just something we normally did even when I was little.

We walked the rest of the way home and entered the house.

Everyone was gathered around the living room, discussing the situation. When we walked in though, everyone turned to look at us and I felt my face flush.

My dad looked at Jacob, as if searching for something. When he found nothing he turned his attention back to grandpa Carlisle.

"What were you two kids doing out in the woods this late at night, hopefully nothing I wouldn't do," Uncle Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed again and Jake glared at him. My father reached over and slapped my uncle upside his head.

Uncle Emmett continued smiling however, and I let go of Jacob's hand and went to sit with my family.

"I don't understand, they're so precise, like they've planned it all out," Grandpa Carlisle said.

Jake walked over, probably to listen to the conversation to pass it on to the pack. He sat down on the floor and rested his head against my legs.

"I can't even see them, or who's doing it all," Aunt Alice said, rubbing her temples. "I'm only catching glimpses of the women they're taking," she said.

"Perhaps they have a gift of some sort?," Grandpa Carlisle suggested.

It wasn't a bad suggestion either. There were many special gifts vampires possessed, and since they were all so careful without a single slip up, someone must be helping them.

My father looked up at him and nodded, "Maybe, and if it is a vampire with a gift as strong as this then that would imply it would be next to impossible to find them," He groaned.

I think my whole family was tired of this whole situation, they has always seemed to be able to figure things out, but now they were in the dark, and hadn't a clue about what could be coming.

My father looked up at me and grimaced at my thoughts.

"Well how about we focus on the main issue, what do you think they would want with the indian women?," My mom asked.

Silence filled the room as everyone thought about it once again. We would come up with suggestions but none of them were a good enough reason as to why any vampire would target native american women.

I absent-mindedly started running my fingers through Jake's short cropped hair, while thinking of a reason, he even looked deep in thought.

"You know what I don't understand," I finally said.

They all looked at me.

"Why hybrids? Why not newborns again, or even full vampires?," I said.

My father blinked and looked at a loss.

"That does seem a bit out there doesn't it? I mean, why a hybrid? Yes, they're stronger than humans but not as strong as a full vampire. Definitely not strong enough to take on the Volturi," My father rambled.

"Maybe their goal isn't to fight the Volturi," Aunt Rose said.

"Maybe they just want to have a little fun," Uncle Emmett grinned.

Aunt Rose sent him a glare and he looked away.

"It's inevitable," I stated.

Everyones eyes shifted to me.

"What do you mean by that?," My mother asked.

I shrugged, "Well, these abductions are a very public matter, and on top of that it's a risk. They could expose vampires, so they must know the Volturi will step in," I said, "It's inevitable." I added for good measure.

My dad nodded, "So it's exactly what they want, but it still doesn't make sense."

"Maybe that's their plan," Grandpa said.

I continued playing with Jacob's hair as my family kept talking about more possibilities. The whole situation had been wearing us down, and I knew that my family wouldn't stop until they found out why this was happening.

Frankly, it confused me also. I didn't understand what a vampire would want with a hybrid. They obvisouly didn't care too much for their wellbeing seeing as they could all be killed by the Volturi at anytime.

The only logical reason would be that they were just bait.

My father's head snapped up at me.

"What did you just say?," He asked.

Well I didn't say anything...

"Renesmee, please, share it with everyone else," He said.

Jacob looked up at me from where he was sitting and everyone else looked at me.

"I said that the only logical reason that they would be letting the hybrids run rament is if they were just using them as bait,"

"Of course!," Grandpa said.

"But why?," Uncle Jazz asked.

That's what got us again.

Why would they need to bait the Volturi? What kind of grudge were they holding against them? And most importantly, who was behind all of this?

..**.**

The day went faster than I had orginally expected which meant that Jake had to go back to La Push and would be unable to call me for a while since him and Sam had strict orders not only for their packs but also for themselves.

I didn't really know why but while Jake was away for a certain amount of time, I could feel this emptyness build up inside me. Like this hole that couldn't be filled; and I didn't like the feeling.

My feelings were conflicted, as always. I mean, I knew I had fallen for Jake. My best friend, protector. It probably didn't seem right to people but it _felt _right. Like it was meant to be. But was I going to tell Jake about my feelings? No. That wouldn't work, because not only was it a bad time; he probably didn't feel the same and I would rather not ruin the good friendship we have just because of some stupid feelings.

I didn't know how much longer this whole ordeal was going to be, but I knew that I couldn't just come out and tell him especially because of how things are. It wouldn't be right. He had an obligation to not only his pack, but to his people; to protect them and I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of that.

I loved him too much.

Around 10:00 Jake had to go for patrols, and I got up to walk him outside. It was always like this... the time we spent together seemed to go by too fast. And honestly; I worried about him so much when he was patrolling because as strong as he may be he is still capable of dying. Probably way easier than a vampire could.

A simple bite. That's all it took.

I shook the thoughts from my head before hugging Jake, happy to have his warm arms around me even for just a moment.

When he pulled back, he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. I blushed at the intense look in his eye, and cursed at myself because of the effect he had on me.

"I don't know when I'll be able to see you, Ness. Maybe you could come to the rez next weekend and we can hang out at the beach or something. Sam said he had something to announce too, and the guys would really like to see you," He said.

I smiled, I really did love going to La Push and plus I owed Billy a visit.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I promised.

He grinned, "I'll call you, okay?"

I simply nodded and watched as he trotted off towards the forest.

I walked inside and saw that my family was still in the exact same spot they were before and I rolled my eyes. It was getting ridiculous how tense things were around here. They needed to take a break.

My father looked at me, his eyes saying he completely agreed.

I sat down on the carpet and fiddled with a curl, not really paying attention to what they were discussing.

"Renesmee, it's getting late," My mom said to me suddenly.

I looked up at her and sighed. I got up off the floor, not bothering to argue about a bed time. It's not like I had school or anything, they just liked to torture me.

At that thought, my father smirked.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," My mom told me.

I scowled at her and she shrugged.

"You're still my baby girl,"

I followed behind her as she walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. As I looked at my cozy bed I realized just how tired I was. I hadn't been sleeping well lately because of the atmosphere of the house which was, ironically enough, so full of life.

When my mom tucked the sheets around me, I pointed a finger to my head.

This was the stealth way I could ask her if she had her shield over me. She smiled down at me and nodded.

I brought my hand to her cold cheek and showed her pictures of my day with Jake. How simply amazing was even though not a lot of words were shared. How utterly perfect he was, and how much of a gentleman he could be.

I even let some of my feelings for him slip through to her mind and I watched as she smiled, she didn't even seem in the least bit worried about it.

"He loves you, you know that right?," She said.

I nodded, smiling sadly. Just not the way I want him too.

"You'd be surprised," she whispered.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead and with that, sleep took over...

..**.**

_Scarlett's POV_

_"Scarlett," my sister hissed._

_I shook my head, not able to do what she was asking of me. _

_"You have to do it, father will kill you if you don't!," She pleaded. _

_I looked down at the struggling women who had fear in her glazed over eyes. I wasn't even sure if she knew what was happening, she was too drunk when they had found her. But I felt pity for the human, how could she and her siblings be so montstrous to those who were a part of who they were? _

_The women looked so much like my mother..._

_"Show no mercy!," Emilia bit out. _

_My sister had somehow become so feral, so much like the monsters we were expected to be and it sickened me. I didn't want this, but I had no choice. I had to do what was asked of me, if not then I would not be spared. _

_It had took a while before these feelings had crept up, I had tried to talk to Emilia about them but she just told me that it was weakness trying to take over. That I was becoming compassionate and that I couldn't let my human side take over. _

_However, that didn't seem like it could even be possible. I was just as much as a vampire as my brother's and sister's and just as gifted if not more. That's why I was kept when I was born, not like so many of the other's who were simply thrown out like nothing so long ago._

_Now, it wasn't even about gaining the upperhand. It was about power; control. That was all my father and uncle wanted... nothing more._

_And that idea scared me because if they were left with the world in their hands, it would be utter chaos. I knew this, my siblings knew this and my father was anticipating it. You could practically see the lust for power reflecting in his eyes everytime you talked to him._

_It was sickening, and yet; I had no idea why I felt such pity for the human women. Why was I so different to my brother's and sister's who killed for the fun of it? _

_I couldn't talk much about these feelings though, I'd be deemed a traitor as soon as they found no use for me. My own father would probably kill me. _

_I couldn't even stop them if I tried. I was no much for such power, and they knew this. Why would their weakling children attempt to bring them down? We weren't strong enough._

_So, ignoring the bile that slipped up my throat, I hit the women across her head; leaving her unconcious. This wasn't even the worst thing that was going to happen to her. She was going to die, but it wouldn't be on my hands... right?_

_Emilia took the women and threw her over her slim shoulders, without much effort. She looked back at me and smiled, showing her glistening teeth._

_She was a monster, and so was I. _

_"Good job, sister. Now let's bring her to the others, they'll be thirsty... shall we?," _

_I nodded and followed after her, and watched as the womens hair swung with every step Emilia took. I could feel myself becoming sick. I swallowed it down, and tried to keep my attention ahead. _

_I couldn't do this anymore. The feelings were tearing me up inside._

_I had to find an escape._


End file.
